toon high never ends
by B gal
Summary: a series inspired by listening to a song. Zim's in high skool now. No, it's in the right catergory. It's a xover. rated just to be safe.
1. new year part 1

(an: Hope you like this. Disclamer: I only own the plot and a few Ocs.)

A 16 year old boy was looking at his new high skool.

He had black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a magenta hoddie, black gloves, black jeans and black sneaks. He sighed.

"Just until I find out earth's weaknesses," He muttered under his breath.

He walked in a room filled with teens about his age.

A woman went in front of the teens. She gave a small smile.

"Ok, from now to the day you graduate, all of you are in sperate groups," She said.

She looked at her list.

"Zim, Timmy, Bell, Jimmy and Mac are in group one," She said.

The boy, now know as Zim, sighed and went to four teens.

One was 16 with brown hair, icey blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink hat, a red skater t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneaks.

One was a 15 with long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dresed in a black headband, white tank top, white mini skirt with a black line in the center, short white socks and black dress shoes.

One was 16 with brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red t-shirt with orange staren on the center of it, blue jeans and white sneaks.

One was a 15 with brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red t-shirt with a hoddied and white sleaves attacked to it, a green back pack, brown jeans and red sneaks.

The girl waved to him. The guys looked at them.

"Ok, we go to the class and leave there, that's it," Zim said sternly.

One of the boys looked at him.

"Tenchinlly we had to go to different classes," He commented.

Zim death glaired him.

The pink hatted boy stared at him like he knows something.

"Ok," The woman said, "groups 1,6, 8 and 10 go to 101."

The girl got her things and left to 101. The boys did the same.

* * *

Group 1 and the other groups were at their home room. 

Then, a guy went in.

He green eyes and dressed in a red mask, black jeans, red boxing gloves and red boots. He looked at the teens.

"Ok," He said in a tough guy tone, "I'm your teach for the rest of the freakin' year."

The students looked at the teacher with confusion.

"We get the adtendance down and then I'll explianed the rules."

He looked at the students.

"Now, does any one has any questions?"

Someone raised his hand.

"Yeah, does anyone notice the alien in the class?"

Zim flenched.

"_Please god, don't be-_"

His eyes turned to see a teen boy.

He was 15 with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black overcoat, blue t-shirt with a grey smiley, black jeans, glasses and black boots.

The teach rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," He muttered out loud, "another insane kid."

Everyone in the class snickered.

Zim was just glad that some of the inportant things didn't change.

"Ok, I'm your teach StrongBad," The teach said.

Everyone looked at the teacher blanckly.

"..."

"Ok, tell me your names," Strongbad said.

"I'm Timmy," The pink hatted boy said.

"I'm Jimmy," The red t-shirt boy said.

"I'm Mac," The pale skin boy said.

"I'm Bell," The girl said.

Everyone said their names. StrongBad looked at Zim.

He was to say something when they herd someone.

"HEY STRONGBAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to see a 24 year old guy at the side of Strongbad's desk.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a blue cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneaks.

StrongBad groaned.

"Ok, Joel, this isn't the right-"

"I know," Joel said, "I just want to wished you good luck."

"Get the heck out."

Joel then left. StrongBad sighed.

"The only rule I give around here is never draw Yaio art."

The class give a confused look. Jimmy rasied his hand.

"Why that rule?" He asked.

"You don't want to know," He commented dryly.

Then, a random cell phone rang.

StrongBad picked it up.

The class can hear a harsh female voice.

"Look, I'm busy babe."

The voice was even snipper.

StrongBad goarned.

"I'll be there."

He hung up the phone.

"Due to inportant things, I had to give you an early lunch." He commented dryly.

* * *

Zim and his group were at their lunch table. Zim was picking at his food in front of him. 

Jimmy anilzed the food.

"Accourding to this, this food is poisionius to your health," Jimmy commented.

Everyone else pushed their trays away in fear.

Zim was about to driffed off to dream land when she herd a voice.

"HIIIIIIIIIII ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The voice scared him that he colasped. He looked up to see a 16 year old girl.

She had long white hair, blue eyes, a light pink heart shaped tatoo with a black gem in the center of her forehead, pale skin and dressed in a light magenta tank top, blood red mini skirt and long black boots. She looked really cute.

Zim groaned.

"Hi Deadly," He muttered.

"You know her?" Timmy asked.

"Unfortnatly, yes," Zim said blankly.

Deadly sat at their table.

"I decided to sit here since I'm a late arrival," She said happily.

Mac, Jimmy and Timmy's eyes turnd heart shaped.

Bell sighed.

"Boys..."

* * *

StrongBad faced the class. 

"I see some of you met our new student, Deadly," He commented.

Deadly gave a big smile.

"So, she's going to be in group 1."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled.

"Yes," The other boys said.

Bell just painted her nails.

"You go sit by Zim," The teach said.

Deadly gave a huge smile.

She sat next to Zim. He groaned.

"Lucky..." The three said.

Bell rolled her eyes.

"Be careful that she doesn't turn you to stone." Bell commented dryly.

* * *

Zim was walking home from high skool. Timmy went next him. 

"Why are you following me?" Zim commented dryly.

"It's mine way home," Timmy said.

"Whatever."

Timmy looked if anyone was watching.

"I know what you are."

Zim's eyes went wide opened.

"I-I'm normal," He said nevously.

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm one of those idiots do you?"

"Well, you barely passed the fifth grade-"

Timmy sighed.

"I'm smart in a different way," Timmy commented.

Zim gave a confused look.

"I know that aliens exiested and all that si-fic."

Timmy walked on.

"Besides, I had an alien in mine elementy school," Timmy said.

Zim looked at him blankly.

"..."

"Your disguise is only kanda good," He commented, "if it weren't for looking kinda human, you stick out like a sore thumb."

Timmy then left. Zim just stared for a moment.

"Is he with-"

He shocked his head.

"It must be a joke," He told himself.

He then walked home as if nonething had happened.

* * *

A dark figure is watching Zim and smirked.

"Soon," It sneered, "the heros shall died."

(an: Ok, a few explaintions: Zim know a little bit of earth now, Timmy knows a lot about si-fic stuff, Bell has a foster family now and Mac's still the same. R&R, but no flames. Bad things happened to flamers.)


	2. new year part 2

(an: Here's another disclamer: Deathly's (c) to EA-insanity, Doomsbury's (c) to me.)

Timmy walked in his new home. He just moved there a few weeks ago. He's used to it.

He went to his room. He was reading a si-fic comic book.

Even though his fairies were long gone when he turned 13, he still remembered them.

He sighed, then closed his eyes. He still wondered why fairy world took them away right in front of his eyes.

Tears came out of his eyes out of the though of them.

* * *

Bell came home late. She was always home late. She then looked to see her caretaker. 

He was 18 with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black coat, red t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneaks with red blood smears on them.

She gave a small smile.

"Hi Keg," Bell commented.

She put her book bag down. Next to her was a girl the same age as her.

She had shouder lenght brown hair, hazzel eyes, pale skin and dressed in a blood red hood, blue tank top, black mini skirt, blood red socks and black dress shoes.

She put her blood stain backdown next to Bell's.

"We're going to watch a few movies," The girl said.

Keg looked at them.

"You should be doing your homework," Keg commented.

The girl looked at him.

"We don't had homework on the first bloody week," She said.

The girl walked off with Bell. Keg sighed.

"I like Bell, but Red's needs more therapy," He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Deadly went in her home, a blood stain underground cansio. Deadly put her bookbag in a conor. 

"You going to keep the 'age belt' on you?"

Deadly turned to see someone in a dark conor. Only its eyes were shown.

"Yes master," Deadly said.

Shadows were tooken off her body to reviled what she really looked like.

She had long white hair that reach her feet, black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink heart shaped birthmark with a black gem in the center of it on the middle of her forehead, pink skin and dressed in a light magenta tank top with a jagged end, a long light mangeta skirt that covered her feet with a blood stain on the conor with a jagged top and a blood stained white belt with the number 10 in the midde of it.

"It's only to look like a teen," Deadly commented.

The figure sighed.

"Remaining you age has a disadvantage, doesn't it?" It asked.

Deadly nodded her head.

She then went in her blood stained room stabbing a bunch of Dib vodo dolls.

* * *

Jimmy went in his lab. He was working on some inventions. He finished some of his projects. 

"I just doing some reaserch," He told Goodard.

Goodard sighed and went to sleep mode.

* * *

Mac went into Foster's. It was the only home he had. 

Ever since he was 8 he gone there. Just to vist his jerk of a friend.

But when he turned 10, Terrence got arrested for doing a serious crime: murder. The death was so painful to the monors that the police gave his mom a $5 000 000 000 fine.

His family had barely had enough money to pay off a simple bill.

The only way that his mom could find a way was to sell him to a good home.

The only one who bought him was a british woman who pay his mom twice the ammout that the fine cost.

Mac new life with his new caretaker was the wrost. She treat him like a slave. If he hadn't done a simple thing right, she used a beatng stick on him.

She gave strick rules for not leaving the house during weekdays. When he come to skool late one morning to see his friend, the woman beat him up until he bled all over his body.

On that night, he packed the only things he had left and ran away.

He hid in the woods. He looked for places to find a place that he could called home.

After a few weeks, he found himself on the only place that treat him with respect in his life: Foster's.

He went in the place. His clothes was completely toarn and his was scarred more then what the misstress did to him.

He tried to talk reason to Mr. Heriman, but he kept saying No.

Everyone (including Bloo) went with Mac, but he kept saying No.

Only Madom Foster got him to change his mind. She took him in to get cared for, give him warm food and water. Then, she put him in a warm bed.

He still felt the pain back when he lived with the misstress. He could still feel the blood on his skin.

He went in Foster's. He went in his bedroom.

He lied on his bed and went on memory lane.

* * *

Dib went in his house. 

"I can't belived that even in hi skool people think I'm crazy," He muttered under his breath.

"That's because you are."

He turned to see three teens girls.

One was 13 with purple hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a skull neckleance, black tank top, a black punk mini skirt, black web made stockings and black boots. She was holding a game slave.

In the middle was a 15 year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white tank top, black mini skirt and black boots. She looked board.

The last one was 16 with long black hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a pink dress with a bow on the back, white stockings and pink ballet shoes. She was holding a pink teddy bear.

"What the heck are they doing there?" Dib asked.

The purple hair girl faced Dib. She death glaired him.

"Because Mandy, Lalavala and I are going to hang out in the mall," She sneered.

Mandy faced the girl.

"I can't belived that your related to Dim witted," Mandy said blankly.

"We should get going, Gaz," Lalavala said.

Gaz grabbed her gameslave and left with the two.

She met Mandy and Lalavala back when she was 9. They had been best friends ever since.

* * *

It was the next day at hi skool. Timmy went with his group. Red went with Gaz, Mandy and Lalavala. 

They had story writing class to go to.

"I can't belived we had to go to a class, why can't we had a science class first?" Jimmy muttered under his breath.

The other students rolled their eyes.

They went in a room that looked sorta peaceful. They took their seats. They looked at their teacher.

She was 19 with blonde hair with brown swrils tied in a low ponytail, beauthful shapfire eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top, black mini skirt and long black boots.

Timmy and Mac looked at with heart shaped eyes. Bell grabbed Timmy's head.

"Keep your eyes in your bloody skull," She said.

"Sorry," Timmy said.

They had been dating since he was 13.

Deadly gave a shy wave. Deathly rolled her eyes.

"I'l your teacher for this class," She said in a femmine tone.

Mac blushed. He never felt love for anyone older then him before. Well, expect for the time he had a crush on Frankie.

Deathly went on with lessons on how the adults in the world can never seen anything in the plot expect for langue, vilonce and other things they consider inapropitoed because they are a bunch of dumb asses.

Deadly was drawing in her notebook about Dib getting killed. She smirked at her drawings.

Then, a 16 year old girl walked in.

She had long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black chains with spikes on them on each rist and long black boots. She looked board.

"I new here," She said in a board tone.

Deathly looked at her.

"Go with group 10," She said, pointing to the way back.

Doomsbury went next to Mandy and Dib. She listen to the lesson.

Zim was listening to figure out what human weakness was.

Timmy and Mac just stared at her, lovestrucked.

* * *

They went in their science class. The teacher wasn't there. 

"Where the heck is the teacher?!?!?!" Jimmy yelled.

The other students looked at him, blankly.

"..."

They could hear blood curlded screams in the back room. Once they stopped, a tall and skinny man came in.

He was in his early 20s with messy black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in all black with a peice of paper on the center of his shirt that said 'Z?'.

The class looked at him.

"Stay completely cycial," Deadly whispered to her group,"don't make fun of the teacher, don't called him werid or anything and whatever you do, don't ever called him wacky."

The group gave a confused look at her, but listen to her advice.

They remained silent. The man looked at class.

"I'm Johnny C.," He said, "but you can called me Nny for short."

The class looked at him blankly.

"..."

"Let's get this damn thing over with," Nny said, "we'll be desecting frogs!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He got out a bunch of random frogs. Jimmy raised his hand.

"Does had to do anything?"

Nny death glaired him.

"Just do the bloody thing," He sneered.

Jimmy felt a chill in his spine. Zim put a random note that 'other big headed boy scares easily'.

"Any student makes frogs head spoidey gets extra credit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He watch the students. They desecting frogs.

* * *

Deadly and the others were walking home from hi skool. Their faces were stained in frog blood and gore.

"I can't belived Deadly made the entire frop exlsopde," Jimmy commented.

"Who cares? I got an A+++++," Deadly commented.

Jimmy muttered swears. Then a shadow figure came in front of them.

"Hello there," It sneered.


	3. new year part 3

In front of the teens were a mutated shadow demon wolf.

"Not that wolf," Bell muttered.

"You know this creature?"

Bell faced Zim.

"My friend talked about facing him."

She got power blasts from her hands.

"If you want to live, I sugessted that you fight back," Bell commented.

**"Time to kill off the naughty kids."**

Jimmy got out a light savor and fought off the creature.

Zim got one of those weponds you see in si-fic movies and went to the beast.

Bell flew off and fought off the creature.

Timmy put a ring and turned into a demon. He went after the creature.

Mac got out a knife and ran off.

Deadly looked at the battle for a moment.

"The heck with this!"

She got out her giant dagger knife and battle the creature.

* * *

Everyone but Deadly got captured by the wolf, unconious. 

"We're dead..."

Then, a random dagger went through his back.

He turned to see StrongBad, Deathly and Nny.

"The only ones that messed with the students is us and the hotties of the skool boare," StrongBad sneered.

StrongBad got out a giant Bazoka, Nny got out a bunch of knives and Deathly got out a bunch of random bombs.

They fought them off.

Deadly looked at the battle off sceren.

The other students got flunged to Deadly's side(expect for Zim, who end up in Deadly's arms).

The others got up. Zim looked at Deadly, scared, then got down and back away slowly.

"So, they saved our butts?" Timmy asked.

Deadly nodded.

"And are really killing the evil wolf."

"No human saves Zim," Zim muttered under his breath.

"Well, tenchinally we're not all human," Deadly pointed out.

"Eh?"

Deadly sighed.

"Nny is one of those human-isk misfits, Deathy's atucally a vampire bat, I had no idea what the heck StrongBad is, Timmy's half demon, Bell's a power puff girl and I'm atucally a alien experiment in disguise, so the only ones around here are human are Jimmy and Mac."

Jimmy and Mac looked at her, freak out.

"Sorry, you didn't need to know that."

The teens looked to see what Nny was doing to the creature and shuddered in fear(expect for Deadly).

"Is that why you advised those rules to us?"

Deadly nodded.

"Just be glad that he isn't a vilonent, insane janitor."

We then turned to the scern to see the teachers in the mutated shadow's clutches.

"Oh crap," Deadly commented, "the only teachers that are good are going to be sent to their doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zim didn't looked like he cared.

Deadly whispered something in his, er, head.

"DISTROY THE STINK BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He got out menchaical spider legs and went to the creature.

"What did you said to him?"

Deadly faced Jimmy.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

The others looked on, blankly.

"Should we help out?"

Deadly nodded and ran into battle.

The boys ran in as well. Bell sighed, then went into battle as well.

* * *

The heros were trapped in the monster's grasp. 

"If we lived out of this, the person who got us in this mess is going to clean our lockers for the next two weeks," Jimmy commented.

"Agreed," Deadly commented.

Just when they were about to get inside the creature, its arm got cut off.

**"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The creature turned to see Red holding a wepond that looked like a fusion of the keyblade and a saw. She was standing in front of the others.

"It's time to end this."

The creature smirked.

**"Yes, let's."**

Red and the creature battled in one of the most viloent fight sceanes in the T rating.

Nny and Deadly looked on in total awe, while the others looked in total fear.

"Is she related to Nny in any way?"

Nny shocked his head at Jimmy.

Red sladed the creature at its heart as it fell into the ground, dead.

"You fought that creature singal handly," Jimmy stated, scared.

"You kill the creature off the way Nny kills off," Deadly simplely said.

Red looked at the others.

"I wasn't like this," Red commented, "I was normal and sane, until that monster put me in an insane axiumn. Now, I lost all sanity and my home."

She faced Nny.

"I kept hearing voices no one else hears. They once told me; There is such anger, such fury inside me. Don't worry... you're such a good girl. You've made such process. We are all proud of you. You will be well agian soon."

Red closed her eyes, with tears falling on her cheaks.

"And when you're well, you can come home. Don't you want to come home...?"

Bell sighed.

"I wished I could help," She stated, "but, she's far from my repair."

She hugged her.

"I still stick with her no matter what..."

Nny shrugged.

Deadly looked at her.

"I was wondering why are you doing here, Red?"

Red looked at her.

"Mandy was busy with someone..."

* * *

Dib was tied up to a chair. Two hooded figures were in front of him. 

Mandy stood in front of him.

"Still think your rival's the only threat on this planet?"

* * *

"I'm just glas that it's over," Deathly commented. 

All but Red left.

"It only has begone..."

* * *

A bunch of shadow in hoods were arguing when a small voice was heard. 

"SIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They turned to a small figure.

"The little heros are slowly falling in our grasp. We must distroy them at all cost."

They nodded.

The hooded figure looked at them.

"We can deal at them if it shall be the death of us."


	4. Sub of doom

Timmy, Zim, Deadly and the others got to their seats. Deadly pulled a 'Zim's an alien' off his back.

"Why won't that bloody big headed jerk get a feakin' life," Deadly muttered under her breath.

StrongBad was busy with something.

"Does he even get off the phone?" Bell asked.

Deadly shrugged.

"We could at least have a teacher with potencial," Jimmy commented.

"Look, he's a cool teacher."

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"How he got hired, I'll never know..."

* * *

A masked figure was standing on a building. 

"I had someone for hire, if its the last thing I'll ever do."

* * *

The next day, the students were sitting in their usial seats. 

In the place of the teach's chair was a rabbit.

He had grey fur, black eyes and dressed in a brit outfit.

"Due to mysterious reasons, I'll be your subitute."

"Oh, crap..." Mac whispered.

He got out a really long list.

"So, here are the 10 934 583 271rules for the class until your teacher comes back."

Dib raised his hand.

"I heard about you," Mr. Herimen sneered, "since you break the rule before, I shall sent you into in-skool suspenion."

Dib flenched.

"May the lord have mercy on your soul."

Then, two guards pulled Dib away.

"Wow, that was werid..." Deadly muttered under her breath.

"Ah, yes, Miss Deadly," Mr. Herimen said, "I want you be my personal secertary for my stay."

He got a bunch of paper work in front of her.

"And I was Misses Olga, Mandy and Gazlisa to clean this place until it shines."

Gaz muttered swears under her breath.

"Just for your foul mouth, you get twice the ammout of chores and this."

He got out a beating stick.

He then kept hitting Gaz on the side until it bleds.

"That'll teach to disobey others."

He looked at the students.

"As for the rest of you, I want you to do work."

He gave them a book filled with questions.

"Do them by the end of the day, or you'll end up like Miss Gazlisha."

Gaz death glaired him.

"At least he's only here for a day..."

**5 weeks later...**

"Oh sure, just for a day," Deadly said with scarcasium.

"It's not my fault that I miscatulated."

Deadly's group was in her under ground lair.

"We must find our old teacher, fast," Deadly sneered.

"That's something we can both agree on."

Deadly turned to see Olga, Mandy, Gaz, Red and Doomsbury.

"Even though the annoying one of our group is sent to a fate wrost then heck, I can't stand the teacher."

All but Doomsbury nodded in agreement.

"Who ever set this thing up, I make sure he gets the death he dersvies," Deadly sneered.

Jimmy flenched.

"I'll make him my entrial slave."

Jimmy twiched a little.

"I'll send him to a nightmare world where there was no returnning."

Jimmy gluped.

"And I'll make the little jerk suffer."

Jimmy fainted.

The others looked at him, blankly.

"..."

Deadly shrugged.

"Must have a weak standard system."

Bell paced for a while.

"I hope we come up with something," Deadly commented.

Doomsbury went up to them, board.

"What is a rabbit's main weakness?"

"Carrots," Timmy commented.

Then everyone got an idea.

"I know a way to get a rabbit talk..." Deadly sneered.

* * *

Jimmy watched Timmy, Bell, Red, Gaz, Mandy, Deadly, Mac, Doomsbury and Zim go to home room. 

"Are you sure about this?"

Deadly faced him with a smirk.

"I know one, and that's rabbits are suckers for carrots."

The others went in.

* * *

Mr. Herimen was working on paper work. 

He turned up to see Deadly.

"Ah, Miss Deadly," He said in his brithish voice.

Deadly gave him an evil smile.

"You came here ri-"

He got cut off when Deadly hold up a simple carrot.

Deadly smirked.

"Now, that you're in my control, I have this one thing you must do."

Mr. Herimen listen in full adtention.

"I want to take full part as sub teach for the rest of the year," She sneered in a fennime tone.

"I won't-"

Deadly hold the carrot right up to his face.

"If you want the carrot, I sugessted that you do."

Mr. Herimen begged like a dog, then got full control of his body.

"What if I get the carrot and don't keep my end of the bargin?"

Deadly death glaired him.

"Well, you'll be seeing me alone, and it won't be pleasent."

Mr. Herimen flenched.

"I'll do it."

Deadly smirked.

"Good boy."

She throw the carrot at him. He gobbled it down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Now, there's more where that come from."

The other students came, holding each a bunch of carrots. Jimmy just stood there.

"I'll give you one batch if answear one question," Gaz sneered.

Deadly death glaired her.

"I do the talking," She sneered.

Deadly faced him.

"I was wondering; why you're here in the first place."

Mr. Herimen stayed silent.

Deadly grabbed the batch and waved it over his face.

"You want it?" Deadly asked in a sneer.

"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, "I was hired by a mr. Neutron to sub this class for the rest of the year."

Deadly blinked, hand over the carrots and death glaired Jimmy, as did the rest of them.

"I was going to get off the day he came, but a voice told me if I did, something bad'll happened."

He went on his knees.

"I can take the other pusiments, but please don't make me Mandy's slave!!!!!!!!!!"

The others looked at each other.

"I think I know the wrost puishment..."

* * *

Deadly drank a soda.

"I think I'll enjoy this," Bell commented.

We see Mandy walking to her locker, with Jimmy carring her books in a tutu.

Deadly pondered something.

"I think I forgotton something..."

* * *

Dib twiched at the unseen image on the screen.

"No more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A shadow figure smirked.

"We're just getting started," It smirked.

Dib then screamed like a little girl.

* * *

"...that isn't inportant."

Red looked around, silently.

"_You free from the evil bunny demon, why are still thinking?_"

Red looked out at the window.

"There's a connection to this, I know it," She told the voice.


End file.
